A Second Chance
by Pretty Loves Twisted
Summary: What happens when a new a new brother/sister move into the already Foster big family.Will they get a second chance they deserve? Could they get the family they want? Or will something stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

"W-we get to stay?" Callie stumbled out trying to say. Both Stef and Lena gave Callie and her brother the good news that they have adopted them and is making this half home a permanent place

"If you want to that is" Stef says

"What do you say kid?" Callie asked her brother Jude who smiles nodding his head. Deep down he always knew they weren't going to leave and he was right

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the family Callie...and Jude" Lena says before walking over to hug both of them. Callie smiles back hugging her before releasing the hold

"So, do the others know?" Jude asked wondering while both Lena and Stef look at one another shaking their head no

"Not yet, we're going to tell them at dinner. So, if you guys could keep it a surprise until then?" Lena asked them as they both shook their head nodding in agreement as Callie has been keeping a secret of her own from them

"Why don't you guys get your stuff ready and i'll drive you to school" Stef says. They both nod again before getting ready. Lena smiles sighing before leaning in to kiss Stef

"Mmmm...what was that for?"

"Because i love you and i wanna thank you for doing this"

"Well, i love you too and i do feel the same way about them as you do. We couldn't let them seperate again"

"What are you going to do about Brandon and Callie?" Lena asked as she along with Stef have been noticing them getting a little close these past few weeks. Even though Brandon told him and Callie about the rule of no daiting. Stef sighs shaking her head

"They haven't said anything to us yet. So as long as they don't and we don't find out...everything should be fine. I'll see you later tonight?" she asked as Stef leans in to kiss Lena before footsteps were heard as both Callie and Jude came back down which Callie cleared her throat

"You guys ready to go?" Lena asked as they both nod. Lena smiles getting up as does Stef

"Alright...lets get going then" she say before they leave the house. At the school we see Brandon looking at his phone when Talya came up to her

"So,your going to ignore me now?" she asked him. Brandon sighs putting his phone back looking at his now ex-girlfriend

"Talya..after what you did, your lucky that's all im doing" he says spotting Callie who arrived as Talya rolls her eyes spotting Callie

"Brandon..."

"Uh...i'll be back" He says before walking away and spots Callie who just said goodbye to Jude

"Hey"

"Hey, yourself..." he says with a smile as she smiles back. Talya shakes her head before walking away

"So, Tayla doesn't seem to happy to see me"

"Yeah, she's upset i've been ignoring her since we broke up"

"I-is that because of me? If it is..."

"I-its not Callie"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, so why were you late?"

"Oh, i promised Lena and Stef i wouldn't tell at least until dinner...sorry"

"Hey, Brandon, Callie" says Wyatt who makes his way over to them. Callie smiles as Brandon shakes his head

"Hey"

"Im going to get going, i'll see you at lunch?" Brandon asked Callie who nods her head before walking off

"Something i said?"

"No...he's just busy these days...speaking of. I haven't seen you since our...memorable date" Callie says making both of them chuckle

"Yeah, i wasn't sure if i was still in the dog house with you"

"I'll have to think about it...unless your going to make it up to me?" she says before Wyatt smiles leaning in to kiss him. Little did they know Brandon was watching from afar and rolls his eyes before walking to class just as Wyatt pulls away

"How's that?"

"A little better...lets go" she says as the bell rings before. Midway through we see everybody getting lunch, or sitting down talking to their friends

"So, how'd it go with Brandon? Any luck on getting him back?" Anna asked Talya who scoffs rolling her eyes

"No...he's so hung up over Callie, he ignored me when i was still talking to him"

"Did you tell him about Liam?" she asked which Talya nodded her head

"Yep, and nothing...i don't know what else to do"

"Your not giving up are you?" Anna asked her. Talya sighs shaking her head looking at Brandon who just walked past before sitting down next to Callie

"No...not by a long shot. If i can't have Brandon, neither will Callie"

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked as Talya remains silent wondering the exact same question. Callie smiles looking at Brandon

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering where romeo is?"

"He's not my boyfriend Brandon"

"I didn't say he is...but why are you even with him?"

"Maybe i like to spend time with other people besides you, Marianna and Jesus...speaking of where are they?" Callie asked making Brandon shrug his shoulders looking around. Marianna made her way over to where Callie and Brandon and sits down

"What?"

"Its just surprise you knew we exist..."

"I can't join you?"

"No, you can. It's just we thought you'd be hanging out with Lexi"

"Oh, i can't find her...or Jesus for that matter" she says looking around. Wondering if something is up...oh, but something was indeed we see Lexi and Jesus in a hot and heavy makeout session in the ladies bathroom. They have been hiding this from Marianna since they weren't sure how she would react. As it began to get hot and heavy Lexi released the hold

"W-what if someone comes in?"

"Come on we'll be fine Lexi"

"It's j-just" Lexi begins to say until Jesus kisses her again reassuring her it would be fine until she breaks it off again

"Lex..."

"I know...i just don't wanna get caught"

"We haven't yet have we?"

"Go...before i change my mind" Lexi says giving him one last kiss before Jesus sighs unlocking the door before looking around the quiet hallway before leaving. Lexi chuckles before fixing her makeup before following

"So, where have you been?" asked Marianna spotting Lexi walking in the hallway. She tries to keep a straight face

"Oh...i wasn't hungry so i skipped lunch..." Lexi says looking at Jesus who smiles before walking to his next class. After school we see the enitre Foster family having dinner when both Lena and Stef look at each other nodding

"Hey, guys...we have an announcement to make" Stef says getting their attention. Everybody looked up at her

"Something going on mom?" Brandon asked

"We'll we already though about this and we told Callie and Jude ahead of time"

"It's about their living situation?" Brandon asked as they nod

"We came to a decision...and we have told Callie and Jude that they are...offically apart of the family" Lena says which Callie and Jude smile again

"Really?...a-are you serious?" Brandon asked extremely happy about the news as the others

"We are my dear boy. Are you guys okay with this?"

"Its not really a big deal or anything" Marianna says making everybody look at her

"Yeah, Mari right..."

"Hey, guys..."

"We're kidding. Welcome to the family...that is if you still wanna be apart of it?" Marianna and Jesus chuckles as does everybody else as they celebrate

_OOC:My first time doing one. So,tell me what you think, and leave a comment on what you like to see :) i'll do my best to add it in for you guys_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we see Callie tossing and turning after having a bad dream...she wakes up catching her breath

"You alright?" Marianna asked looking at her. She just came out of the shower as her hair was semi dripping wet. Callie looks around before realizing she was back in her room save and sound as she calms down a ittle bit

"F-fine...why do you ask?"Callie asked looking around one more time. Before running a hand through her hair taking a deep breath

"No reason...you just seem like you were having a bad dream or something. You may wanna jump in the shower before they're isn't anymore hot water left" she says as Callie chuckles softly remembering the time Brandon had the same feeling. Speaking of Brandon he was heard playing his piano as usuaal when Callie walked past him and smiles as she leans by the door listening. After he stopped she smiles

"That was beautiful...is it for your recital coming up? she asked. He turns around placing the headphones off of him

"Something like like...so,how about you? Learned anything new?" he asked referring to the guitar practice. Callie shook her head

"No...not really. All i keep doing is little bits and pieces but not yet"

"Im sure you'll get the hang of it soon. Hey,Callie"

"Yeah?"

"A-are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked wondering. He sighs before walking up to him

"No, reason...it's just you know if something is bothering you,and if you can't tell moms..." he begins to say as Callie nods her head knowing where he's going with this

"I know...but im fine,really. Im going to head in the shower...before all the hot water is gone" she says as he chuckles

"Good luck with that...i'll see you downstairs" he says as she nods before leaving. Brandon sighs before heading downstairs for breakfast

"Alright, my kiddies ...eat up...where's Callie?" Stef asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Shower"Brandon says coming downstairs. Stef nods her head as Brandon gets breakfast ready

"Your dad's picking you up right?"

"Yeah...i think so"

"Maybe i should..."

"Ma,i'll be fine"Brandon says with a smile as Stef chuckles

"Alright...get a move on Callie!"Lena yells from upstairs. Callie was in her own mind again. As she snaps out of it and heard Lena's voice

"I'll be down in five minutes" Callie yells just as she turned the water off and grabs the towel

"Is she okay?"Mari asked

"She who?...Callie?" Stef asked as Mari nods her head

"Yeah"

"Im sure she's fine why do you ask?"

"It's just nothing...she seemed to be having a nightmare or something once i walked into the room"

"And she was kind of out of it when we talked" Brandon chimed in. Both Lena and Stef looked at each other while Jude remained silent

"Im sure she's fine...why don't you guys get your things and we'll give you a ride" Stef says as the kids nod they're head before going upstairs. Just as Callie came down looking for something to eat. Both Lena and Stef look at one another before cleaning up as Stef sighs nodding her head. Callie turns around looking at then as they had a look of concern on their faces

"Something wrong?"

"N-no,honey...unless there's somethinh bugging you" Stef asked but Callie shook her head no

"Not really,why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that the kids think they're is something wrong or upsetting you. If they're is you know you can talk to us about anything right?" Lena says looking at her as Callie nods her head

"Yeah,i know. Im fine though" she says looking at them even though she knows they aren't buying it

"Okay, if you say so. Why don't you get your thing. We're gonna be heading out soon" Stef says before Callie nods her head before leaving the kitchen as she heads upstairs. Both Lena and Stef look at each other

"They were right"

"Something is bothering her"

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing...until Callie is ready we wont push. You already to go love?" Stef asked as Lena looked around the kitchen to double check before nodding her head

"Yep...let's go" Lena says before they left the kitchen. They head into the living room

"Kids...lets go!" Stef yelled. We see them all coming downstairs and each one head out of the house. We see Talya leaning by her locker while she stares at Brandon. Anna chuckles making her way over

"So..."

"What?"

"How are you going to stop Callie?"

"What makes you think im going to do that?"

"Because you want him back remember?...Are you feeling okay Tay?"Anna asked as Tayla smiles looking at her best friend

"Im feeling never better...come on,lets go" she says as they link arms walking to class. Brandon spotted Callie near her locker and was going to walk up to him but saw Wyatt coming up instead

"You okay?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Callie says before turning around to open it and sighs"

"Sorry...did i say something? Or do something?" Wyatt asked wondering if that's why she's acting all jumpy. Callie closed her locker shaking her head

"No...im sorry...i just didn't get any sleep last night"

"Couldn't stop thinking about me?" he says as she chuckles shaking her head

"Only in your dreams romeo...no its nothing"

"You sure?" he asked figuring it was something she wanted to talk about. Callie nods her head

"Yeah...so...what did you want?"

"Oh, i was wondering if you would like to hang out with me..."

"I don't know..."

"It's nothing to criminally this time...i promise" he says looking at her

"I'll think about it"

"Fair enough...i'll see you at lunch?"Wyatt asked as Callie nods her head. He gives her a kiss on the forehead before they head to class. Midway through lunch we see Marianna talking to her mother

_hey,baby girl...we still on for this weekend?_ she asked Marianna has been having second thoughts about helping her mother get clean for good. But after what happened the last time she isn't sure she could trust her. She reads the message sighing

_i'll think about it. Im not sure if i have plans yet. I'll get back to you_ she replied before putting her phone back. Normally, she would talk to her best friend Lexi or brother Jesus about this but she knows what Jesus would say...but Jesus on the other had his hands full...and lips with Lexi's tongue down his throat yet again the bathroom

"J-"...

"Lex, we already had this talk before haven't we?"Jesus asked catching his breath

"I-i,know...your right. It's just we had a close call after last time. What happens if we do it again and we can't stop it this time" she says. Jesus sighs

"Nothing is going to happen. Besides we're high school...isn't this what we're supposed to be doing? he asked making Lexi chuckle

"C-can we at least tell Mari? That were back together?"

"Your kidding right? Don't you remember what she did last time?"

"She my best friend Jesus...or at least where trying to become friends again"

"I'll think about it...come on" Lexi says knowing they need to go. Jesus groans giving her one last kiss before like many time in the past few weeks sneak out in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Jude was seen coming out of his class looking over his shoulders for those bullies as he remembered last time

"Hey..." Connor says walking besides him. Jude smiles feeling a little bit better until he got shoved by the locker by a familiar face

"Miss me freak?"

"Im not a freak..." Jude says pushing him back obviously not afrid as Connor watches on

"You could have fooled me" We got some unfinshed business to attent to" he says pushing him again but Connor grabs him by the hand turning him around

"If you want him...you go through me" he says acting tough. The bully and his friend look at one another before chuckling

"Really?...Your sticking up for this loser Connor"

"He's one of _them_ man...look" his friend says looking at his nails which was painted blue as the bully laughs before walking away. Connor sighs before looking at Jude

"Y-you okay?" he asked as Jude nodded his head before they walked away with the students whispering. Meanwhile, outside of school Tayla was seen with a smile leaning by her locker texting someone until Anna found her and walked up to them

"Is that Brandon?"

"Nope...you ready to go?"

"Come on...your not going to tell me what you have planned?" Anna asked but Tayla shakes her head

"Maybe you'll find out now..." she says looking at where Wyatt, Brandon and Callie were standing. As Callie was waiting for Jude and Brandon was waiting for the twins. Callie began to felt a chill and rubs her arms

"You okay?" Wyatt asked noticing she was rubbing her arms even though it didn't feel cold outside

"No...not really"

"What's wrong" Brandon asked noticing the same thing as Callie has been kind of out of it all day

"Callie" says a familiar voice from her past making shivers go down her spine. Her eyes remained in horror as Tayla was seem smirking with Anna looking on

"Who's that?" she asked but Talya didn't say anything as it fades with her walking away


	3. Chapter 3

"Callie" the voice says again making her freeze right there. Both Brandon and Wyatt look at each other before looking at her

"You okay?"Brandon asked but nothing came out like she didn't want to speak even if she could. Wyatt whisted to get her attention

"Come on Callie, you going to ignore me? After everything we've been through?" the voice says

"Go away"

"It's not that simple Callie" says the voice as she opens her eyes spotting the same man in her bedroom. Sitting close to her on the bed looking at her

"H-how'd you get in here?" she says trying to grab something but the person grabs her hands as she begins to wiggle free

"Callie...wake up" says another voice as Callie turned out to having another nightmare of hers. She wakes up spotting Brandon sitting besides her and leans in to hug him. He wraps his arm around her back gently rubbing it. She looks around realizing she was back in her room and gently pulls away looking at him

"Y-you okay?" he asked as Callie shakes her head yes but then shakes it no. Brandon gets up from the bed walking over towards the door before closing it and locks it so nobody can listen in

"It's about what happened yesterday?"

"It's fine...im fine Brandon"

"That's bull, you were completely out of it yesterday Callie" Look, i get your scared,but we're all here to help you. Maybe you should stop being so _damn_ stubborn to see all of this and let us in"

"Everybody...or _you_?" she asked looking at him. They really haven't talked much since Brandon told her how he really feels about Callie. But Callie already told him about the last situation. He sighs taking a deep breath before leaning by the door

"Callie, im not going to lie. You know how i feel about you. I-I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"Im _fine_...why does everybody keep thinking im not okay?"

"Because we care about you. We know when one of us is hurt or wants to talk and somebody else doesn't..." he begins to try to say but runs a hand through his hair groaining in frustration

"Brandon..." Callie begins to say but he shakes his head before unlocking the door and leaves her alone. Callie shakes her head groaning in frustration before getting out of bed and gets dressed. Meanwhile, as the weekend came the kids were enjoying a day off. All but Marianna who agreed to see her mother Ana again behind everybody's back. Now you would think Marianna would learn her lesson the first time around right?...Guess again...we see her walking into a diner and found her birth mother Ana sitting across from her with a smile

"T-thanks for coming"

"Y-yeah, no problem"

"It's been awhile since we talked. I missed you"

"Sorry, been busy with school" "_You don't miss me...you missed that money_" she thought to herself. Even though since that night she wanted to forget about it and never talk to her birth mother again,but she isn't sure why she's here anymore

"That's okay. School's important. So, how you been?"

"O-okay...i-i can't really stay long Ana. W-what is you want from me?" she asked in a little snobbish attitdue tone. Ana nods knowing she deserved that after what happened last time

"I guess i deserved that after what i did last time"

"W-what you did? You made me think you wanted a second chance. But all you did was use me to get what you want"

"No...baby that isn't true"

"How long are you going to keep lying to my face? I thought i could _trust_ you"

"Of course you can _trust_ me baby,im your mother" Ana says but Marianna shakes her head. As she felt tears began to come out but she hides them back as she could

"No your not...you may have given birth to us. But you don't know anything about us. Jesus was right, i shouldn't have called you"

"Baby d-don't say that" Ana says putting her hand onto of Mari's but she quickly takes it off and stands up and walks out of the diner. Ana begins to cry and once Mariann exits the diner she felt her tears form down on her face and leaves. Back at the house we spot Jude who had his friend Connor over as he really enjoyed spending time together

"Hey" Connor says making Jude smile looking at him

"Hey, i didn't think you were coming over again"

"What made you think that?"he asked sitting next to him on the steps outside the front porch

"I don't know...maybe because of what happened last time?"

"Hey,nothing is going to happen. Just don't try to hard okay?" Connor says as Jude nods his head feeling a little better. After a day of deciding what to do she tried to call Wyatt but he wasn't home and decided to take a walk through the park to cool off while Brandon went over to his father's place as it was his turn. Mike heard Brandon was trying to play the piano but keeps messing up. He groans in frustration before taking a break

"Everything okay kid?" Mike asked noticing something was bothering him. Brandon shakes his head walking over to the couch sinking down on it

"Not really"

"You trying something new for your upcoming recital?" he asked making Brandon chuckle softly shaking his head

"No...i couldn't remember anything"

"You sure you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything right?" he asked as he nods his head in agreement

"I know dad..."

"Is there a problem at home?" Mike asked but Brandon shook his head

"You and Talya?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what? Something happened between you guys?" he asked as Brandon shakes his head

"Me and Talya broke up a few weeks ago"

"Oh, im sorry bud. You okay?"

"Y-yeah, i, mean im doing the best i can about it"

"She was your first love Brandon, of course they are hard to break up"

"I-it wasn't that dad"

"If it isn't about the breakup then why are you sounding like your playing the piano for the first time?" he asked wondering. He couldn't tell him could he? Sure he is his father but he doesn't want him to worry about it

"No,everything is fine...im going to get some air" Brandon says before walking out of the apartment

"Hey,Callie" says a familiar voice as Tayla was seen walking up behind her scaring her a bit. She turns around to spot Tayla but she wasn't alone

"Callie, it's been awhile. You look good" says the same voice from yesterday. Callie remains frozen staring at them in shock and horror. Brandon spotted Callie nearby and saw Talya as he made his way over to her

"C-callie, you okay?"

"Always the hero aren't you Brandon"

"Talya, why don't you leave Callie alone. Didn't you do enough damage?" Brandon says defending Callie who stares at the man next to Tayla not keeping his eyes off him

"_Me_? In case you need reminding Brandon, _you_ broke up with _me_ remember?"

"That's only after you did something personal of Callie's. You don't see what you did wrong there?"

"You know what...im glad i moved on from you Brandon. You obviously believe in Callie more than you do with me. Besides im kind of glad your here"

"Why's that? And who the hell are you?"

"Callie didn't tell you?" the man asked but Brandon shakes his head no as both Tayla and him chuckle

"I want you to meet Liam...my new boyfriend" Tayla said looking at both of them now. Both Brandon and Callie's faces went pale as Callie felt like throwing up and she runs away

"I don't know what your up to Talya, but it isn't going to work..."

"Im not up to anything Brandon...you may wanna go save Callie...she could use some right now" Tayla says before Brandon walks away with Tayla smiling before leaning in to kiss Liam as it fades


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon and Callie had a ruff night last night. As they were seen sleeping on the couch after watching late night tv.

Flashback to last night...

Callie was seen running away until she couldn't run any longer. She kneels down holding her stomach. How did Tayla find Liam? she wondered to herself

"Callie...you okay?" Brandon asked catching his breath kneeling besides her as she nods her head

"Not really...what are you doing here? I thought you were at your dad's for the weekend?"

"I needed some air. I was getting frustrated. How about you?" he says making her chuckle softly

"Needed to get some air"

"Come on...let's go home. It's been a long day" Brandon says as Callie nods his head helping her up. As they walked home Callie kept looking at Brandon wondering the same thing he is

"Brandon..."

"I know what your going to say Callie, im thinking the same thing too. But i promise you im going to do everything i can to protect you from Liam" he says as they arrived home

"What about Liam?" asked Jude who looked at them

"Hey,kid..."

"It's nothing Jude"

"I thought you were going over to Connor's?"Callie asked trying to change the subject

"I was on my way there. What about Liam? Callie, its me"

"And you don't need to worry about it okay. Everything's fine. Go over to Connor's"

"You sure?...I can stay here" Jude suggested making Brandon and Callie chuckle

"Come here kid..." she says pulling her brother in for a hug with Brandon smiling as he watches before releasing the hug "You go have fun. Im fine. You worry to much"

"Im your brother Callie...it's my job. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Have fun Jude"Brandon says watching him walk down the street

"He's protective of you"

"We've been through a lot. He doesn't need to worry about me too much" Callie says walking inside the house just as Lena came out of the kitchen spotting Brandon

"Hey, i tought it was your father's weekend?"

"It was...i bumped into Callie and wanted to make sure she got home okay"

"Why? Did something happened?"

"Not really...i don't wanna talk about it" Callie says walking into the kitchen leaving Lena and Brandon alone

"Okay"...You sure everything is okay?" she asked wondering if she should interfere

"Fine"

"If your sure, do you need a ride back to your dad's?"

"Uh...im going to stay here actually.I'll call dad and tell him"

"Okay...if you want to. Just do it soon so he won't worry about you"

"I will" he says before walking into the kitchen leaving Lena more confused than ever but shrugs it off for now. Callie chuckles spotting Brandon walking back into the kitchen

"I thought you were heading back out?"

"When did i say that?" Brandon says grabbing himself a drink

"You don't have to stay with me and hold my hand. Im a big girl Brandon"

"I know you are. But maybe i'd like to stay anyway"

"Alright...if you say so..." she says walking upstairs leaving Brandon alone. That was until Jesus came back downstairs looking at Brandon

"I thought you were at Mike's for the weekend?"

"I was...but something came up so i had to reschedule. Your in a good mood"

"Lexi was just over "

"Ah...how's it going hiding from Mari?"

"What makes you think..."

"Dude, come on? Its me...i heard noises..." he says as Jesus chuckles

"Sorry about that"

"As long as nothing happens like last time man, my lips are sealed"

"I know, we're taking it slow this time around"

"So, where's Mari?"

"Probably out hanging out with friends" Jesus figured. Since Lexi left maybe they agreed to hook up. But little did they know. Mari felt guilty about how the last conversation was between her and Ana. Who contacted her again

"Im surprised you wanted to see me again after last time" Ana says looking at Marianna who nods her head

"I know. I felt bad about what i said"

"You had every right to feel that way Mari"

"So, your not mad at me?"

"How could i be mad at you? Your my daughter"Ana says making Mari feel a little awkward. But then again seeing Ana behind their backs for this long now has been making her feel guilty

"I-i should get going"

"You can't stay?"Ana pleaded with her

"No...im sorry" Mari says leaving her alone again. As she turned a corner she sighs Why do i keep doing this? she thinks to herself before walking home. Ana sighs before walking home or at least what she likes to call home

"Hey, where have you been?"Jesus asked spotting his sister coming up the front porch

"What's it's it to you?"

"Out? As in talking to Ana again haven't you?"

"No, and why should you care?" Mari says about to walk up the steps but Jesus grabs her arm

"I know you Mari. We already went through this before. Ana is just using you to get money"

"Jesus, you don't anything okay"

"The hell i do. And if you keep doing this behind moms back"

"What? Your going to tell on me? Then i'll have to do the same thing"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Lexi are hooking up again"

"W-what..." he says stumbled wondering how she could figure that out

"Oh, please,Jesus don't play dumb with me. If moms found out you two were daiting again..."

"You'd what?"

"Hopefully it doesn't have to come to that? Will it?"

"Fine...but im warning you right now. Dump Ana before things get out of hand"

"I know what im doing Jesus, get off my back" sh says walking back into the house. Jesus groans in frustration before following behind. A few minutes later Stef arrived back home spotting Brandon

"Hey, i thought you were at your dad's this weekend?"

"Something came up. So im back here"

"Everything okay?" Stef asked as Brandon nods his head

"Fine...im going to go practice" he says walking back upstairs. Before Stef makes her way into the kitchen and smiles looking at Lena

"Hey, i see you saw Brandon?" Lena says getting dinner ready

"Yeah, did he say why he was home?"

"He said he wanted to make sure Callie got home saftely"

"Did something happen today?"

"I don't know. But if it did they aren't talking" Plus, Callie didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her"

"So, something is wrong but they aren't saying what it is"Stef says figuring out what it

"What should we do?"

"Nothing yet. If they have it under control and they don't need us. We can butt out for once. Need any help with dinner?"

"I would like that" Lena says before Stef helps. After a few minutes they got dinner ready just as the kids came downstairs

"Time to eat kiddies..."

"Where's Jude?"

"At Connor's. He said he's spending the night there and he'll be home tomorrow" Callie says before helping herself to some food on the table

"Okay,so anything happen today?"Stef asked looking at her kids. Who all remained silent looking at the floor. Obviously not really wanting to tell her anything

"Okay...that would be a no" Lena chimed in looking at the awkwardness between them

"Brandon, did you tell your dad your staying here?" Stef asked

"Yeah, he said he was cool with it" Brandon said partly lying as he hasn't called him yet. After dinner we see Callie trying to play her guitar but couldn't focus and gives up

"You sounded like i did earlier today. Sorry...wanted to see how your holding up after today" Brandon says making his way in slowly sitting on the edge of the bed

"It's okay. Told you i can't remember anything...Maybe i should give up?" she figured as she hasn't really gotten any practice in since Brandon gave her the guitar

"You'll get it. Just keep practicing. And you haven't answered my question" he says sitting closer to her making her a little nervous

"Doing the best i can...you know. How you holding up?"

"A lot better now..." he says leaning in to kiss Callie but she quickly pulls away just as their lips touched and was surprised to see that Brandon turned into Liam as she quickly looks at him in horror

"Leave me alone..."

"Come on Callie...you know you can't hide from me forever now. You can't ignore me Callie...im inside your head" he says before she wakes up in Mari who turned over. Callie sighs looking around before carefully leaving the room. She walks into the living room spotting Brandon on the couch half asleep flipping through the channels as he looks up

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked obviously noticing something it

"Uh...n-nothing happened between us tonight did it?"

"Happen? What are you talking about?" he asked wondering if Callie is okay. She sighs of relief before running a hand through her hair making her way over to the couch

"Just a bad dream...it's nothing"

"You sure you okay?"he asked looking at her out of concern. She nods her head

"F-fine...why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep...decided to go channel surfing"

"Find anything yet?"

"Not really..maybe you have better luck"he says giving her the remote as she kept flipping channels until they fopund a show as it fades


	5. Chapter 5

"Im Comin" he yelled out to stop the noise as he slowly gets to the door stumbling to his feet and sighs before he yawns and opens the door to spot a surprised Brandon standing in his doorway

"B-Brandon?...What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to make sure you weren't upset about me about yesterday" he says looking at Mike who shakes his head

"Of course im not. I get it these things happen. Is everything okay?"

"N-not really...it's about Callie"

"Come on in..."Mike says moving to the side of the door letting him in as he closes it wondering what's going on. Meanwhile, Callie was seen getting frustrated with her guitar outside as she tries to practice. Lena was watching her on the outside from the kitchen window

"How she doing?" Stef asked coming into the kitchen noticing Lena was worried about her. Lena turns around and sighs shaking her head

"Not good. And if she keeps this up...hiding it from us"

"It's only going to get worse from here. I know...but what can we do?" Stef asked as Lena shakes her head

"I don't know but im getting worried about her Stef. I know whatever is bothering her she hasn't been sleeping and she isn't focusing"

"You wanna go talk to her?" Stef asked as Lena nods her head and they head outback to spot Callie who runs a hand through her hair and looked up

"Callie?"

"I-is something wrong? Jude?"

"He's fine. We are more concerned about you lately"Lena says as Callie looks at her

"Im fine really"

"Honey, it's us. You can tell us anything you know that right?" Stef says knowing she's obviously hiding something. Callie sighs _Just tell them_ she says. She knows she can't keep this hiding any looks at both of them

"Can this stay between us?"

"Of course it can sweetie"

"Your apart of the family now. You can tell us anything"Stef says looking at Lena as they both wonder what is bothering her. But footsteps were heard startling the girls

"Am i interrupting something?" says Jesus looking at the three of them wondering if he walked in on something personal. Callie shakes her head

"Nope...i was just leaving"

"Callie..."

"It's okay Lena. It's not that important"

"It can wait" Jesus says looking at Callie

"It's fine Jesus. Go ahead. Im going for a walk"

"Be home before dinner. Or call if your ging to be late"Lena says. Callie nods her head before walking away. Jesus watched her leave before turning back to moms

"Im sorry if i"

"Don't worry about it kiddo"Stef says getting up walking over to him and hugs him reassuring him everything is fine. Lena follows as they begin to walk back into the house

"So, what did you want?"Lena asked. Jesus looks at Lena forgetting for a second

"Huh?...Oh, right...i got something i need to tell you"

"Tell who about what?" the voice of Marianna coming downstairs to get something to eat. Jesus sighs looking at her sister

"I was about to tell moms something when you rudely interrupted me"

"Sorry...well, go ahead"Marianna says obviously not leaving. Jesus shakes his head before clearing his throat

"I've been seeing Lexi again" he says making both Stef and Lena remain in shock

"H-how long has this been going on?"Stef asked remembering what happened the last time they ended up alone together

"Not too long now...like a few weeks"

"And you kept this from us?"Lena finally asked

"I know you two are upset. But this time me and Lexi are taking things slow"

"How slow?"Stef asked curious while Marianna remains silent

"Very. I promise you guys we haven't done anything that will get us in trouble again"he says reassuring them. Both Stef and Lena look at each other who had the same thought in their mind

"Alright,thank you for being honest with us Jesus"

"Im not in trouble?"

"If you keep being honest with us, and nothing happens like last time with Lexi. No,we don't have a problem" Lena replied. Jesus sighs of relief as Marianna rolls her eyes

"Thanks guys. I promise...we'll be good this time"

"You better be...otherwise we will have to but in"Stef says knowing they will have to do some serious ground ruling

"Is that it?Anything else you guys are keeping from us?" Lena asked looking at the twins. Jesus looks at his sister who shakes her head

"Nope...im going upstairs" she says as he follows but grabs her arm

"Your really going to keep it from them?"

"You don't know nothing about this Jesus...just butt out"Marianna says before heading upstairs. Jesus sighs before walking out of the house. Mike sighs cleaning up the apartment a bit. Wondering what is wrong with Brandon

"Okay...what is going on? What's wrong with Callie?" he asked sitting down on the couch next to him. Brandon sighs

"It's about her past actually. And Talya isn't helping at all"

"What does Tayla have to do with all of this?Is Callie the reason you and Talya broke up in the first place?"

"Not exactly,Talya thought me and Callie were daiting"

"But your not right?" Mike asked as Brandon shakes his head

"Of course not. Mom already gave me the speech that adopted siblings can't date. But i do care about Callie you know?"

"I get it kid. I do. You guys live in the same house, go to the same school. You'll bound to have some sort of feelings for each other. Just make sure they're the right ones though" he says hoping nothing to serious will come between them. Brandon nods his head understanding the situation

"Dad, trust me,i know what will happen if things go to far with me and Callie"He says remembering what will happen if things go to far. And he doesn't want to lose her

"Good. Because i know you could lose Callie and Jude if something like this happens. Just when your mom and Lena began the adoption papers for Callie and Jude"He says

"It's just...Talya read something personal's of Callies a while ago. To use it against her or blackmail her. But now she actually done something i can't really forgive her for at all anymore. But i also can't protect Callie from it"

"It must be something pretty big. Why do you think Talya would do something like this?"

"To make me pay for hurting her. I just couldn't take her lies and attitude towards Callie any longer. But for her to do something this drastic...i-i don't know" he says as Mike pats Brandon on the back

"You will figure out somethin Brandon. I know you...you always find a way. Are you sure i can't help? Maybe i can pull a few strings?" he asked knowing he is really worried about this but Brandon shakes his head

"No...but i do wanna know is why are you drinking again?" he asked his father. He smelled it on his breath. Mike runs a hand through his hair and sighs looking at him. We see Callie walking through the park as she slowly looks over her shoulder in case Liam pops up somewhere. Footsteps were heard as she thought she saw a shadow but turns around and bumps into Wyatt

"Whoa...you okay?" he says catching her and himself for falling on the floor. Callie sighs nodding her head

"Fine...why wouldn't i be?"

"No reason...just figured you were looking for that guy Liam. How does he know you exactly?" he has been meaning to ask her. She sighs _Tell him_. _You can trust_ _him _ she thought to herself. She already told her future adopted mothers before but hasn't said he was back in town. She looks around before looking back up at Wyatt

"If i tell you, you promise you won't say it to anybody? I, mean it Wyatt...this cannot come out" she says hoping she can trust him. He nods his head looking at her

"Hey, you can trust me. It must something big if your really this scared"

"Let's go somewhere private to talk" she says grabbing his hand as they arrived back at his place...his real one. And sat down on the steps

"Okay,im listening..." he says reassuring her he was here and isn't going to judge her. Callie sighs taking a deep breath

"Liam...was my foster brother awhile back. He was in highschool at the time..." she begins to say taking a pause. Wyatt looks at her knowing how hard this must be for her

"Take your time Callie...if you don't" he begins to say but Callie shakes her head. She needs this to be free from her. As she burried it for to long

"No...it's okay. Liam he raped me...Wyatt" she says. His eyes widen as anger filled him up and gets up as does Callie

"I'll kim him"

"Wyatt...it was two years ago"

"I don't care Callie. You had to live with this forever and what does he get out of it? He gets to walk. How in the hell is that fair?" he says pacing back and forth trying to calm down. Callie shakes her head walking up to him

"It's not...believe me. But...what am i supposed to do?"she asked him. He sighs bringing her in closer for a hug and leans in to give her a kiss on the forehead

"I'll tell you one thing, he's not getting away with this. Next time i see that son of a bitch..."

"Wyatt"

"No, Callie, he deserves to pay for hurting you and im going to make that happen...one way or another" he says hugging her tightly. Callie closes her eyes partly feeling a little better she told someone about this but isn't sure Wyatt was the best person. Marianna was upstairs in her room on her lapton as a message beeped from...Ana. She sighs debating on whether or not she should look at it. _Maybe Jesus is right?_ she thought to herself. _Maybe i should give up on Ana once and for all?_ She ignores the message and sighs

"Hey, how was it at Mike's? Stef asked Brandon who just walked in the house and shrugs his shoulders

"It's okay. Is Callie here?"

"No...she went...oh, hey Wyatt" Stef says spotting Callie and Wyatt entering the house. Wyatt smiles nodding his head

"Mrs. Foster, Brandon...good to see you again"

"Is it okay if Wyatt stays for dinner tonight?"Callie asked Stef before looking at Brandon with a small smile

"I guess that could be okay. Just let Lena know"

"I'll go see if i can help"Wyatt says giving Callie a kiss on the cheek. Before walking into the kitchen. Stef smiles looking at Callie

"You need to bring him around more often...oh, about earlier. Are you sure everything is okay?" Stef asked with Brandon look ing at her. Callie smiles nodding her head

"Yeah,im okay" she says as Stef walks back into the kitchen. Brandon grabs Callie to the side

"Did you tell them?"he asked wondering. But Callie shakes her head

"I was about to but no. I told Wyatt instead"

"Why? He doesn't need to know about any of this Callie"

"Brandon, i told him because i couldn't tell anybody else. You know he wanted to kill Liam when i told him"

"Really?"

"Yeah...look. You trust me right?"

"Of course i do"

"Then trust me at what i do. Right now we don't know what Talya's next move is. Until then...we'll try to relax okay?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Trust who?"Callie asked a little confused

"Wyatt?"he asked. Callie nods her head

"Yeah...i do. And so should you" she says walking into the kitchen. Brandon sighs before following and thought..._could he trust Wyatt?Guess we'll find out _he saysbefore joining his family


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple weeks of break The Fosters were once again return to their days of school but like most teenagers were regretting to return after coming off a summer break, With a lot of twists and turns for the Foster family. Lena and Stef finally gotten married but that wasn't the only shocking news...

...flashback to summer break...

It was the end of school for the summer like most kids, it was meant for the current kids just to relax and chill. Or for others to go to summer camp to make new friends others it was to find summer flings. But for The Foster family it was the summer of excitement, and confusion for others. But of course a lot of drama...we open the scene with Mike who has been drinking inside the local bar. Which he has been doing a lot of this with this past summer. And it got him suspended for it after he came to work drunk. He sighs as he could barely keep his eyes open. Now you know if you drive drunk you would get pulled over for a ticket right? As a former cop you'd think he of all people would obey that rule...not really. After Mike exit the local bar late at night he was basically hammered. As he stumbles in the dark parking lot he found his car and got inside. He sighs resting his eyes as the amount of booze is starting to feel the effects. He starts the car and looks around before pulling out of the parking lot and begins to drive home. As he drives home he remembers a flashback he had with his son Brandon about his drinking not to long ago

"Brandon...it's not that big of deal" Mike says as it was a few weeks before summer break. And Mike has just began his drinking habits once again. Brandon as usual began to get worried about his father

"It's not a big deal?! Your missing work because your drunk as hell dad. How is that not a big deal?"

"You are kidding me right now right? What do you think mom would do right now if she found out your drinking again"

"Brandon, i don't need your mother's permission on whether or not i want to drink. Im a grown man. I can make my own choices"

"Yeah,maybe i should make some as well" Brandon says. Obviously having enough of his father's childish games

"Oh, really? And what are you going to change?"

"Well...until you come to a decision on whether or not you want to conitinue to drink,i can't watch you anymore. In case you haven't figured it out dad..." Brandon begins to say before walking out of his father's life and that was the last time Brandon saw his father since. Mike slowly felt his eyes close heavily as he loses control of the wheel and it crashs. None of the kids in the Foster household has been able to sleep for different reasons of course. But for Callie and Brandon it was more than usual. Not only does she have the Liam and Talya problem to deal with. Things haven't been so hot between Wyatt and Brandon as of late. Which has been forcing Callie to choose between Wyatt or Brandon as of late. Since Jude was hanging out at Connor's, Callie had Wyatt over to study as Brandon was visiting his father that day

"I wanna thank you for giving me this second chance Callie" he says as he was truly greatful she did. Callie smiles knowing it was the right choice to do as she knows what will happen if she dates Brandon and she can't do that to Jude. Wyatt leans in to kiss Callie just as Lena walks by clearing her throat scaring them a little bit

"How's the studing going guys?" she asked with a smile as Callie and Wyatt chuckle

"It's going fine . Congratulations on you and Stef getting married again"

"Well, thank you Wyatt. It has been nothing but bliss"

"What has been nothing but bliss?" says Stef coming in from the kitchen and smiles as she sees Wyatt and Callie

"Nothing much love...how was the day with your mom?"

"Fun" Stef says with a chuckle as does Lena

"Nice to see you again Wyatt. You need to come by more often"

"I hope i can. If Callie invites me over" He says referring to last time making her chuckle

"Something we missed?"

"Nothing really,it's just the first date we had didn't go as planned..."

"And i've been in the dog house if you will ever since" Wyatt says trying not to get into to much detail about that night. Both Stef and Lena giggle nodding in agreement knowing how those go. Just then we see Brandon coming from the door as Stef looks at him

"Hey, kiddo...i though you were staying at your dad's this weekend?"

"Something came up" Brandon says spotting Wyatt here and rolls his eyes

"Hey, Brandon"

"Wyatt...Callie" he says before walking into the kitchen. Both Lena and Stef looks at each other

"Should we go talk to him?"

"I'll do it" Callie offered as she was going to get a drink anyway. Lena and Stef nod their head before heading upstairs. Callie sighs looking at Brandon

"Something you need?"

"What's with you? she asked getting something out of the fridge. Brandon rolls his eyes out of annoyance before taking another sip of his drink

"Why is he here again?"

"His name is Wyatt,Brandon. And i happen to like him"

"Why?"

"Brandon, you know why"

"Callie, im not like that guy"he whispers to her. Callie shakes her head

"Brandon, i can't do this to Jude. Not again. I love this family. I feel save here. Do you know how rare that is for me?"

"I know..."

"Do you? Because it's like your forgetting. This...cannot happen. Not again" she says making Brandon groan in frustration getting tired of this same song and dance

"Why do you trust him? Why did you tell him about Liam?"

"Because she was able to trust me. And im trying to do the same for her" says Wyatt as he was getting worried about her. And makes his way over

"Sorry for keeping you waiting"

"It's no problem, is everything cool between us man?" he asked wondering if he did anything wrong. As he wonders why he is acting all jumpy. Brandon sighs closing his eyes

"What happens if you break that trust?"

"Brandon"

"It's okay, Callie. Look, i get it your over protective of her. But you don't have to be anymore. Im here, we can watch her together" Wyatt says knowing there is no reason to be fighting about Callie. Brandon had enough and a long day, he doesn't want to take out his anger on Callie anymore than he already has. He lowers his head and shakes his head and was about to head into his room until he saw his mom

"Mom...w-what's going on?" Brandon asked as she has a pale expression on her face

"I-It's about your father"

"I-Is he okay?"

"What's going on?" Lena asked wondering who was on the phone. She looks at her wife

"Mike's dead" Stef mumbles out of her mouth. Lena gasps in horror coming to her wife's aid as she was like she was about to faint. Brandon felt sick to his stomach as he felt the room spinning and he couldn't take it any longer

"What's going on?"Callie asked as she just said goodbye to Wyatt looking at all three of them. Brandon needed to get out of the house and he walks past Callie into the backyard

"Callie, can you go check on Brandon" Lena asked. Callie nods her head walking back into the back yard. Before looking at Stef

"I-I just..."

"Everything is going to be okay" Lena says knowing they are going to get through this together. Callie steps into the backyard as she looks at Brandon out of concern

"Everything okay?"

"I-I need some air" Brandon says a little shakily

"Your outside...what's going on?"

"Now you give a damn about me? Because your boyfriends gone? I don't need your pity Callie"

"Im not giving you pity,Brandon. Im out here because i care about you"

"Yeah?You have a real funny way of showing it sometimes you know that?"Brandon says before walking out of the backyard and away from a confused Callie who watches him leave before giving up and heads back into the house. Stef and Lena looks up at Callie

"Is Brandon okay?"

"Not really, he kind of lashed out at me and took off"

"He'll come around sweetie. He recently found out Mike just died" Lena says making Callie's eyes widen a bit

"Im so sorry Stef"

"It's okay sweetie. You just be here for Brandon, okay. He'll come around...i know he will" Stef says getting up slowly as she begins to walk upstair as Lena watches her

"We are going to be there for them"

"I'll do what i can. Have you told the twins yet?"

"No...but im going to" Lena says rubbing Callie's back before going upstairs to tell the twins about Mike. Brandon looks around as he was lost...in more ways than one and just felt his feet dragging him around town

"B-Brandon?"says a familiar voice from his past as he turns his head to spot his ex-girlfriend Talya standing in back of him

"T-Talya...where's Liam?"

"We aren't together anymore. What are you doing out here this late?"

"I needed some air"

"E-everything okay?"

"Not really. I have a lot on my plate. Why you out here?"

"Same reason. She says folding her arms across her chest. Brandon noticed something bruisy on her wrist as he walks closer

"Talya..."

"Y-yeah?" she says wondering if he noticed the bruise

"What's that on your wrist? And don't lie to me" he says wondering if someone hurt her. Tayla lowers her head shaking it

"Brandon...everything's fine. That's nothing"

"Tayla. Im not going anywhere. Tell me. Did Liam hurt you?"he asked her. Talya knew she couldn't keep it any longer and nods her head slowly. Brandon mumbles under his breathe before he walks up to her closer for a hug as she begins to cry on his shoulder as it fades

_Miss me?We'll im back now. And i only have four more chapters left for this story before it's complete :) so, if you guys have any ideas on how you want it to end or what you want to see...let me know and i'll add it in :)_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at The Foster clan Lena was seen waking up after a rough night sleep with Stef who couldn't sleep. She sighs yawning as she looks around the room before calling her name

"Stef?"

She asked but no answer was figured she was downstairs and gets out of bed. Grabbing her robe she opens the door hearing yelling from the twins

"Just leave me alone Jesus..."says the voice of Marianna who walks past Lena. Jesus groans out of frustration spotting Lena

"What's going on between you and Mari?" Lena asked folding her arms as she a looks at him. Jesus sighs not really it the mood discuss it with Lena

"It's nothing mom"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,how's Stef doing dealing with Mike death?" he asked. As Lena told the twins about what happened last night. Which has been a rough night for everybody including Brandon who never went to sleep last night, after what happened between him and Tayla. Lena sighs looking across the hall at Brandon's room before looking at Jesus

"Doing the best she can given what happen. How about Brandon? How's he holding up?"

Jesus shrugs his shoulders not knowing himself

"I don't know. Everytime I see him, I don't know...he seems kind of off"

"Just give him some space Jesus, okay? He's going to be lashing out until he accepts it. Is Callie up?"

"Uh, she should be...and Jude's at Connor's he'll be home later tonight" Jesus says before walking back into his room. Lena sighs staring at Brandon's door once again before making her way into Marianna's room to check on Callie. She knocks on the door lightly

"Callie?"

"It's open Lena" says Callie who was texting Wyatt something before putting her phone down. Lena smiles leaning by the door

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah,just checking in. How you holding up?"

"Im worried about Brandon, he's not acting like himself"

"I know he isn't sweetie, but you just got to get him some time to adjust everything. I know he'll come around"

"I hope so. How's Stef taking it?"

"I don't really know actually. She's still trying to hold everything together. She's acting like nothing happen"

she says beginning to get worried about her. Callie sighs knowing the feeling

"Is it okay, if i hang out with Wyatt today?"

"Sure,just call if your going to be late"

Lena says as Callie nods before making her way out of the room. Callie gets out of bed and makes her way out of Mari's room before walking over towards Brandon's room and knocks lightly

"Go away" mumbles the vice of Brandon who didn't want to deal with anybody today. Callie sighs knocking again

"It's me" she finally said. Brandon rolls his eyes as he really wasn't in the mood to talk to Callie of all people after what he is going through

"Go away"

"Brandon,let me in..."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm talking to a door" she says with a sigh as she was concerned and worried about him these past few days. Brandon groans slowly getting up from the bed ,and drags his feet towards the door as he opens it spotting Callie standing there

"What?"

"i want to know how your doing"

"Im fine goodbye" he says slowly closing the door but Callie blocks it and watches Brandon lay back on the bed. Callie closes the door behind her

"Go away"he mumbles again shutting his eyes not in the mood to deal with their on again off again drama. Callie sigh looking at him

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because something is obviously bothering you. And I want to know what it is. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me" she says not budging from the door. As she folds her arms across her chest

"What is your problem? You made it loud and clear you don't want me in your life"

"Brandon,I never said that"

"Really? It sure sounded that way"

"Y-You know what... I can't deal with you when your like this"Callie says leaving his room. Brandon sighs turning over before hearing his phone go off and grabs it. Once looking at it it was a message from Talya

_Can we talk?_

_yeah...where do you want to meet?_ He asked wondering if she is okay or if Liam found her

_at the park in a hour?_ She replied. Brandon looks at the clock before realizing what time it was and groans

_yeah,see you then. Everything okay?_

_I'll tell you there_ she replied as he wonders what is wrong. Talya looks at Liam not happy about what happened

"Happy?"

"I will be once I tell pretty boy to stay out of it. You shouldn't have saw him Talya. This is your fault. You had to see him that night. And now,he has to pay"

Liam says walking away leaving a scared and frighten Talya alone. She decides to get their first hopefully to tell Brandon before Liam has a chance to. Meanwhile, we see Marianna looking over her shoulder in case she spots Jesus following her. Once arriving she enters inside a little shop and spots Ana her birth mother

"Hi,Ana"

"Hi, I didn't think you were going to see me again after what happen. It's been awhile"

"It's been a busy summer. Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to talk"

"It's okay, I get it. So,how have you been?"

"So,this is why you have been secretive?" Says Jesus who was indeed following Mari. Mari rolls her eyes

"That was you?"

"Who'd you think it was"

"You scared the crap out of me lurking behind me like that. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you from doing something stupid but obviously I'm a little late for that"

"Jesus?" Says Ana looking at her beautiful baby boy wbags he hasn't seen. Jesus nods his head trying not to look directly at her

"Yeah,Ana it's me"

"Come give mom a hug" she says as Jesus is trying to find some way not to but hasn't yet. But finally caves giving her a small hug and releases the hold

"Look at my beautiful baby boy. Both of my children turned out beautifully"

"W-We should go" Jesus says grabbing Marianna by the hand but Mariana pulls away

"Why?"

"Because we don't belong here"

"Or is it we don't belong with Ana? She is our mother Jesus"

"No,she isn't Mari, She never has been or ever will be. Our real moms are at home who need us more that Ana does" Jesus says as he couldn't be in the same place anymore before walking out of the room leaving Ana and Marianna alone

"H-He had no right to tell you that"

"But it is the truth"

"Ana"

"I should go" Ana says with a smile before walking out of the place. Marianna shakes her head before she went to go find her brother. At the park we see Talya looking around for any sign of Liam before taking her phone out

_are you on your way?_ she texted hoping to beat him to the punch. As Brandon was walking he heard his phone go off and takes it out before texting back

_yeah, almost there. Is something wrong?_

_Just hurry_ she says sighing hoping nothing bad will happen,but has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach Liam is watching her every move. She was half right as he was watching...but not Talya...but Brandon inside from a car

"You brought this onto yourself Talya. You should have listen to me but now..."

"Brandon?" asked Callie who was following him the entire time as he stops groaning

"Are you following me now?"

"No,actually, I wasn't. But since I have you...what are you doing?"

"Meeting someone,thought you were at Wyatt's?"

"I was...but he wasn't home. Are you ever gonna talk to me?"

"What are we doing now?"he says beginning to walk away from her. As he crosses the street Callie groans

"Brandon wait" she says trying to catch up, as she does she noticed a car beginning to make its way over. She goes full speed ahead before Brandon spotted the car coming closer. And tries to move but it was like he couldn't until Callie came pushing him as she took the hit flipping up and over before falling on the ground. Liam stops the car breathing hard before realizing what he did and quickly drives away. After hearing the car drive off Brandon groans getting to his feet looking across the road at Callie's unconscious body

"C-Callie?" He says before trying to wake her up but it isn't working. He takes out his phone

"911 what is your emergency?" Asked the local operator

"Yeah,there has been a accident. Can you send help?" He says in a shaky tone. After the operator told him how long he takes out his phone to call Talya hoping nothing happened to her

"Pick up the phone" he says walking over towards the park which wasn't to far. He hears the sirens coming closer knowing Callie is going to be safe

"Hello?"

"Talya, are you okay?"

"Not really,I'm worried about you though. I thought Liam..." She was about to say until spotting Brandon bruised, bloody and shaken up a bit. He hugs her as she does back closing her eyes

"What happened?"

"Just don't talk right now" he says not in the mood. As all he wants is to feel safe even if its only for a few seconds as it fades


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, were looking for Callie Foster?" says the voice of Lena who was a nervous wreck all day until Stef walks up to her

"Lena..."

"Oh, thank god. What happened?"

"Callie's fine. She's a little banged up right now. But she'll be okay"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not yet. The doctor is checking on her. Where is everybody?"

"At the house. I didn't tell them anything yet, at least until i knew more"

"Mrs Foster?" asked the doctor making his way up to them

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is going to be just fine"

"Oh thank you" Lena says trying to take a deep sigh of relief

"She, has a concussion,and a few bruises and cuts. Along with a few minor headaches but she'll be fine"

"C-Can we see her?"

"Sure, but don't stay to long. She needs her rest" the doctor says. Both Stef and Lena nod their heads before finding the room Callie was staying in and they enter the room. Callie groans a little bit as she has a flashback of what happened before both Stef and Lena come over trying to wake her up

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart, your safe now" Lena says gently touching her. Seconds later Callie opens her eyes slowly but re-closes them

"Take it easy honey" Stef says knowing she needs to do her job and question her about what happen. But with everything that has been going on as of late and her emotions has gone haywire she decides to let it slide

"Callie, can you hear us?" Lena asked gently touching her hand as she spots one of the cuts. Callie answered back by squeezing her hand gently as Lena smiles

"Do you remember what happen?" Stef asked knowing now wasn't the time. Lena gives her a look

"_Really_?_Now_?"

"Lena, i have to do my job. And part of that is keeping our children safe"

"I know but there has been something going on with you as of late"

"What are you talking about Lena. Im fine"

"No your not. Even since Mike, it's like you been acting like a different person and it's scaring me. I get losing Mike was a shock. But now finding out about Callie, Brandon's been lashing out. The twins are fighting over something ... And now you? I don't know how much i can take" Lena says trying not to cry in front of Callie. She sniffs quietly before walking towards the window folding her arms across her chest. Stef sighs closing her eyes before giving Callie a kiss on her forehead as she makes her way over to her wife

"Lena, you know i can't stand it when you cry. I know i seem different, it's just i had a lot on my plate the past few days. I didn't want to include you"

"I know i wasn't Mike's favorite person to get along with. But im here for you. You don't need to take everything it. You can let some of it out okay?" Lena says giving her a kiss. Stef smiles nodding her head knowing she's right

"B-Brandon" mumbles Callie making both Lena and Stef look at one another before looking at Callie

"What about Brandon Callie?"

"Is he in any trouble?"

"Brandon watch out" Callie mumbles again moving side to side as Stef looks at Lena

"Im sure he's fine"

"One way to find. You mind going home to see if he is there?" Stef asked taking out her phone. Lena nods her head

"Of course. Should i tell the twins about Callie when they get home from school?"

"We'll tell them together. I'll ask a security guard to watch Callie. To keep her safe" Stef says calling the station as we see Brandon who should be at school but all he could think about was what happened yesterday

_"Brandon wait" she says trying to catch up, as she does she noticed a car beginning to make its way over. She goes full speed ahead before Brandon spotted the car coming closer. And tries to move but it was like he couldn't until Callie came pushing him as she took the hit flipping up and over before falling on the ground. Liam stops the car breathing hard before realizing what he did and quickly drives away. After hearing the car drive off Brandon groans getting to his feet looking across the road at Callie's unconscious body_

_"C-Callie?" He says before fading back out _into reality spotting Tayla saying something but didn't hear it

"Brandon? Hey, you okay?" she asked trying to get his attention for the past few couple minutes. He shakes his head obviously still in shock about what happened

"Not really. All i keep dreaming about was yesterday. About Callie"

"Have you seen her? Since the accident?" Talya asked wondering as he has been protecting her from Liam lately. Brandon shakes his head again

"No, You know i can't leave you Talya. Liam's out there. He can get you again"

"Look, i may be scared of him, but you obviously can't get Callie out of your mind. You need to see her. We need to see her" Talya says as Brandon looks up at her

"We? You and Callie exactly don't get along remember?"

"I know, but Callie know more about Liam than i do. Obviously my plan backfired in my face. We need to get rid of him once and for all"

"And you think Callie can do that?"

"If not we need to go to the police, Brandon. As much as i like you playing hero. Im afraid he may do something to you. Look at what he did yesterday" Talya says knowing she has a point. Brandon sighs nodding his head

"Your right, we'll go see Callie after class" Brandon says knowing this needs to end one way or another. Jesus caught Mari and grabs her hand

"So, have you decided?"

"Will you stop scaring the crap out of me? Geez, Jesus" Mari says trying to calm herself down

"Sorry, so, have you?"

"Have i _what_?"Mari asked in a snobbish tone. Jesus rolled his eyes

"Are you going to stop seeing Ana?"

"Why should i? She's our birth mother"

"No, she isn't. Lena and Stef are our mothers. The raised us, not Ana. And you better realize that now before something bad happens. He says before leaving Marianna alone. After school, Brandon and Talya did what they said they were going to do and see Callie. Brandon spotted a security guard by the door

"Mom already knows" he says as Talya nods her head. Once they enter inside he spots Wyatt sitting with a semi conscious Callie who looks at Talya and Brandon

"Hey, guys. Looks like your pretty popular today...i'll see you later?" Wyatt says. Callie nods her head slowly as he gives her a kiss. Brandon rolls his eyes watching him leave the room. Brandon closes the door behind them as he doesn't want the guard to overhear

"What? Come to finish the job?"

"Callie...i am so sorry about what happened to you"Talya says which was actually sincere for once. Brandon on the other hand couldn't look Callie in the eyes after what happen. She sighs looking back at Tayla

"What do you want Talya?"Talya sighs looking at Brandon who remained silent before looking back at Callie

"I...I need your help" she finally admits. Callie raised an eyebrow at her

"Cat got your tongue?" Callie asked staring at Brandon who can't be in here anymore even though it's been only a few minutes

"I-I can't do this..."

"Brandon?! Where are you going? " Talya asked wondering why he can't stay but Brandon didn't say anything and leaves the girls alone. Callie heard the helpless tone in her voice

"Alright...you got my attention" Callie says as it ends with Talya talking to Callie

_alright guys, only two more chapters left. If you want anything in feel free to leave comments :)_


	9. Chapter 9

"How you feeling Callie?" asked Lena as today was the day for her to come home from the hospital

"A little better,but im still worried about Brandon"

"I know, but just give him some space. Brandon will be fine"

"So, i guess the wake for Mike is tomorrow?" Callie asked as Lena nods her head

"Yeah, i guess Stef told you. She has been working on this for the past few weeks now. I just hope after this she'll finally have her closure"

"Brandon too" she says lowering her head thinking about how he has been acting. Meanwhile, Brandon was at home...or rather Mike's place i should say. Since he still has a spare key. He would be seen sitting on the couch looking at a photo of him and Mike together. Mostly he has been lashing his anger he has about his father towards Callie. He knows he can't help it but hasn't been sorting his feelings out. He sniffs putting the photo down and looks up at the half bottle of booze that Mike obviously left behind

"You cared more about that then you did with us" he says talking to the photo once again. Getting up from the couch he grabs the bottle looking at it as he holds it

"_This_ is what you wasted away your life for?!You worthless piece of crap" he says opening it up wondering what the big deal was about booze and sniffs it before taking a sip as he nearly gagged it back up but swallows it down

"You took the easy way out you son of a bitch. Im not going to be like you...im _never_ going to be like you!" he says looking down at the bottle again before smashing the bottle breaking it into pieces as the liquid falls out on the floor. He sniffs again looking at the photo once more before smashing that into the same corner and walks out of the room. We see back at the house Stef working final touches on the wake for Mike which was tomorrow morning until Brandon made his way home slamming the door

"Brandon?...E-Everything okay?"

"No..."he says trying to calm down but it isn't working. Stef can see how hurt he is but knows she can't do anything about it

"Brandon...i know your upset"

"Upset?Yeah, your could say that" he says as Stef smells the booze on his breath and looks at her son out of concern

"Are you drinking?"

"What?No"

"Brandon, don't lie to me now"

"Im not lying mom. I just came from dad's place, to think, i wanted to see what was the big deal was of him drinking his life away. Which killed him. Then i threw the bottle into the corner . That is it"

"It better be. I can't lose you too"

"Im not like that bastard"

"Brandon, watch your language" she says wondering what is going on with him. Brandon chuckles shaking his head

"Watch me? Maybe if you would have watched dad a little better mom,maybe he would still be alive" he says walking upstairs leaving Stef alone. Lena come from inside the house looking at a distraught Stef

"E-Everything okay?...we heard yelling?" she says looking at her wife as she shakes her head

"F-Fine, did you say we?"

"Yeah, Callie comes home today did you forget?" Lena says helping Callie who was next to her inside the house. Stef chuckles softly looking at the two of them. She leans in to give Callie a kiss on the forehead

"I did, im sorry sweetie"

"It's okay Stef, you have a lot to deal with right now"

"You need help into your room?" Lena asked closing the door

"No, i got it. Where's Jude?"

"At school, he's fine. Just know Brandon it upstairs and not in a good mood" Stef says as Callie nods her head heading upstairs to her room. Lena looks back at Stef now concerned

"What's going on?"

"It's Brandon...he's taking this a little to hard" Stef says with a sigh sitting down on the steps. Lena joins her rubbing her back

"He'll be fine..."she says reassuring her trying to calm her down. Back upstairs we see Callie making her way upstairs as she spot Brandon who was looking at her

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Didn't feel like going. Your home?"

"Yeah, im on bed rest for the rest of the week. Care to explain what happened yesterday?" she asked making Brandon shake his head shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know what your talking about" he says lying

"Brandon, you left Talya yesterday. And she seemed scared for some reason"

"D-Did she tell you? anything yesterday?"

"No, she acted like she wanted to but she didn't. After you left she said she had to take care of something and left" she says wondering what is going on between these two. Brandon folded his arms across his chest nodding his head

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so, uh, mind telling me something else?"

"What?"

"Why did Liam try to run me over yesterday?" she says making him almost choke. As she wonders how much more does she know

"L-Liam? What are you talking about?"

"D-don't lie to me Brandon, i saw him in the car. He was after you. What is going on?" she asked wanting to know if he is in any trouble or not. Brandon shakes his head again

"Why does everybody keep asking me what is going on? Im fine...okay" he says walking back into his room closing the door. Callie sighs looking at his door

"I know your up to something..." Callie mumbles to herself as she will figure it out before heading into her room. Meanwhile at school, we see Mari and Jesus staring at each other until Lexi looks at Mari

"Everything okay between you and Jesus?"

"Fine, how about you guys?"Marianna asked looked at her knowing they been on and off together. Lexi sighs shrugging her shoulders

"I don't know. I thought things were okay between us again, but now..."

"Feel free to dump him, i don't mind"Marianna says making them giggle as Jesus rolls his eyes hearing them. After school Tayla came over to give Brandon his homework he missed as Callie walked by as he spots the door slightly opened

"M-Maybe we should tell her Brandon"

"No,Talya we have everything under control. We don't need Callie's help with Liam"Brandon says as he doesn't want any help for anybody since he doesn't trust anybody anymore these days. Talya sighs hoping he is right before Callie makes way downstairs and grabs her jacket

"You going out?" Lena asked coming from the kitchen

"Just for a little bit. I need some air"

"Okay,just be home soon alright?" Lena says. Callie nods her head before walking out of the house knowing where she needed to go. After a few minutes she arrives at the one place she didn't want to go. Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door

"C-Callie"says the person on the other end

Okay,the next and last chapter is coming soon before its complete :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was the night of Mike's wake. The day everybody hopes to say goodbye to their grieving. Or at least that's what Lena wants fior her wife Stef. She knows how much of a nervous wreck she has been since what happen. Lying awake next to her a sleepless night she sighs

"You asleep?" she asked as Stef sighs turning over looking at her shaking her head

"No,i keep thinking about Brandon and what happened yesterday. I never seen him like that before. It scares me"

"I know. He's hurting right now Stef, he thinks nobody is there for him. He feels alone. He'll come around"

"I hope your right. I just hope he doesn't do anything tomorrow at Mike's wake" she says hoping he can slowly move on. Lena smiles rubbing her back. In another room Callie who was tossing and turning would sigh as she couldn't sleep just thinking about what happened nods her head before walking out of the house knowing where she needed to go. After a few minutes she arrives at the one place she didn't want to go. Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door

_"C-Callie"says the person on the other end who was Wyatt. As he was surprise to see her. Callie smiles_

_"Can i talk to you?"_

_"Sure" he says grabbing his jacket as he closes the door. Callie sits down on the steps as Wyatt sits besides her. Callie takes a deep breath before looking at him_

_"I need help with something"_

_"Something going on?" he asked confused as Callie nods her head_

_"I think Brandon and Talya are in trouble with Liam"_

_"A-Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, they are very secretive towards me. But i see their expressions on their faces and whispers when i walk by"_

_"Dp you know what it is yet?" he asked as Callie shakes her head somewhat disappointed_

_"No...i keep getting riddles from them. But it has to be something big otherwise why would Liam try to run over Brandon" she says making his eyes widen in horror_

_"I-Is that why you were in the hospital?"_

_"Y-Yeah, Liam was driving a car. Brandon couldn't move so i pushed him taking the hit"_

_"Callie..." he begins to say not really sure what he believes. She nods her head_

_"I know. It was a dumb move but i couldn't let him die Wyatt"_

_"But what bout you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"You could have if Brandon wasn't there to save you. You almost left Jude"_

_"But i didn't...i can be here for him now. But i need to find out what is going on between Talya,Brandon and Liam..." she begins to say before thinking about something_

_"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as Callie looks up at him_

_"I think i know what the problem is between them is" she says getting up from the steps. Wyatt looks at her standing up_

_"You need me to go with you?"_

_"No, i'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked as he nods his head before watching her as it fades back into Callie on her bed sighing_

_"_Guess you can't sleep either?" asked Mariana who sits up on the bed. Callie chuckles shaking her head

"Not really. What's bugging you?"

"My annoying brother..."

"What he do this time?"

"Bossing me around like always. How about you? You and Wyatt having problems?"

"No, we're fine...just thinking about Brandon and how he's dealing with everything"

"It must be hell for him..."she says with a sigh looking at the clock as she groans

"What time is it?" Callie asked as Mari shakes her head

"You don't want to know"she groans yawning just as Lena walks in knocking looking at them

"Oh, you two are already up?"

"Lets say we couldn't went to sleep" Callie says half asleep. Lena nods knowing the feeling

"Maybe the boys got better sleep than we did. See you guys downstairs in a few minutes" she says closing the door

"So, you going to the wake today?"Mari asked getting out of bed

"Im thinking about it. Im supposed to be on bed rest the rest of the week after what happened. But yeah...im thinking about it" she says even though she has things to take care of first before going to the wake and this would be the perfect time to do so. Mari smiles getting ready for school as we see Lena knocking on Jesus door

"Jude, Jesus it's time..."

"To get up?" Jesus says half tired as he didn't sleep either as Lena chuckles

"You didn't sleep either huh?"

"Not really. But Jude did"

"Is Callie up?"Jude asked looking at Lena

"She is...go ahead" she says knowing he was happy to see her home. As he heard what happened from Lena. Jude smiles walking out of the room to see his sister

"What time is the wake?"

"Uh, around noon. You coming?"

"If we can have a half day at school?" Jesus says hoping he can do something before school

"Yeah, i can figure that out. It's nice your helping out your brother Jesus. I'll see you downstairs" she says before walking to Brandon's room who also couldn't sleep last as Lena knocks on the door

"Brandon?"she says getting no answer wondering if he is sleeping and tries again before opening the door. Lena looks around before sticking her head out of the hallway

"Jesus, is Brandon downstairs?"

"I thought he was in his room?"he asked confused. Lena closes the door trying to think

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?"she says as Jesus gets dressed. Lena knocks on the door only to hear a woman's voice

"I'll be out in a minute" Stef says sighing knowing today was a big day for her and hopes nothing happens today of all days

"Is Brandon..." Lena says walking into the kitchen sighing with disappointment

"What about Brandon?" asked Stef coming by her giving her a kiss

"I was wondering where he was. I can't find him"

"He's not upstairs?"

"Nope..."Jesus says coming downstairs looking for something to eat. Seconds later so does Mariana and Callie along with Jude

"Im sure he's fine"

"Who is?"Callie asked looking at them

"Brandon...he's not here"

"Maybe he left for school already? Mariana asked as Lena looks at Stef hoping that was it. But wouldn't put it past her. Actually, Brandon wasn't at school but with Talya, at his dad's house. Brandon wakes up first on the couch as he forgot how he got there. Tayla who was looking at him Brandon groans in pain

"Oh, what happened?"he asked half hungover, dazed and confused sitting up. He looks like he was in a fight. If only he could remember with who? Talya makes her way over sitting besides him

"You don't remember?"

"N-Not really. Mind helping me out?" he groans as Talya wonders if he should. Meanwhile, we see Jesus who watched Mari go to school, before he takes a detour as he went to go see Ana

"Jesus?" Ana says kind of confused to see him instead of Mariana

"Im not staying long"

"Is Mariana in trouble?"

"Actually, that's why im here. I want you to stay away from my sister"

"Why?Im not doing anything to hurt her Jesus"

"I wish i could believe you Ana. But i have to protect her. Im her big brother"

"What happens when she finds out?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes" he says walking away leaving Ana alone. Meanwhile, we see everybody at the wake for Mike...or at least everybody as we see Callie and Wyatt was seen in front of Liam's house

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wyatt asked knowing Callie isn't 100 percent right now

"Wyatt, im not doing anything but talking to him. I need to find out what is going on. Come on" she says as she and Wyatt who sighs knowing she isn't giving up and was about to knock on the door but it opened slowly

"That can't be good" he says looking down at her. Callie knew he was right. But wonders what is going on. She opens the door and steps inside the house before closing the door

"L-Liam?" she asked looking around the messy room. Glass shattered into pieces, broken furniture everywhere. She knew a fight broke in but with who? As she walks deeper into the house Wyatt spotted something nearby

"Callie?"he says pointing to a body which was unconscious nearby the steps. Meanwhile, Stef looks at Lena

"Where's Brandon?"she whispered looking around not seeing him

"Im sure he is on his way" Lena whispered back hoping she is right. Brandon looks at Talya confused wondering what she is talking about

"Talya, what are you saying? What happened?"he asked as Talya sighs wondering if she should tell him

"Who is it?"Wyatt asked kneeling down besides Callie who flipped the body over to reveal as Liam

"Liam...he's dead" she says checking as she wonders what Brandon got himself into

_alright folks. There you have it. My first Foster story done :) . Im glad you guys liked i may do a sequel all depending on you guys _


End file.
